LCD devices have been widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants, and video cameras, because of its portability, low power consumption, and low radiation. LCD devices are poised to completely replace cathode ray tube monitors and televisions.
Referring to FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, a typical multi-domain vertical alignment mode LCD 100 includes a plurality of parallel gate lines 101, a plurality of parallel first data lines 103 intersecting with the gate lines 101, a plurality of second data lines 105 parallel to the first data lines 103, a plurality of first thin film transistors (TFTs) 111 positioned adjacent to the intersection of the gate lines 101 and the first data lines 103, a plurality of second TFTs 121 positioned adjacent to the intersection of the gate lines 101 and the second data lines 105, a plurality of first pixel electrodes 113, a plurality of second pixel electrodes 123, a plurality of common electrodes 107 corresponding to the first pixel electrodes 113 and the second pixel electrodes 123, a plurality of first storage capacitors 115, and a plurality of second storage capacitors 125.
Each first TFTs 111 includes a gate electrode (not labeled) connected to a corresponding gate line 101, a source electrode (not labeled) connected to a corresponding first data line 103, and a drain electrode (not labeled) connected to a corresponding first pixel electrode 113. Each second TFTs 121 includes a gate electrode (not labeled) connected to a corresponding gate line 101, a source electrode (not labeled) connected to a corresponding second data line 105, and a drain electrode (not labeled) connected to a corresponding second pixel electrode 123.
Each first pixel electrode 113 and the corresponding common electrode 107 constitute a first liquid crystal capacitor 117. Each second pixel electrode 123 and the corresponding common electrode 107 constitute a second liquid crystal capacitor 127. The first liquid crystal capacitor 117 and the first capacitor 115 are connected in parallel. The second liquid crystal capacitor 127 and the second capacitor 125 are connected in parallel.
Each first TFT 111, the corresponding first capacitor 115, and the corresponding first liquid crystal capacitor 117 cooperatively define a first sub pixel unit 110. Each second TFT 121, the corresponding second capacitor 125, and the corresponding second liquid crystal capacitor 127 cooperatively define a second sub pixel unit 120. The first and second sub pixel units 110, 120 cooperatively constitute a pixel 130. In another aspect, each pixel 130 is a region substantially defined by two adjacent gate lines 101 crossing over a first data line 103 and an adjacent second data line 105.
The gate lines 101 are configured for applying a plurality of scanning signals to the first and second TFTs 111, 121 in order to switch on or switch off the corresponding first and second TFTs 111, 121. The first data lines 103 are configured for applying a plurality of first gray scale voltages to the first TFTs 111. The second data lines 105 are configured for applying a plurality of second gray scale voltages to the second TFTs 121. Display performance of the LCD 100 is enhanced by applying first gray scale voltages to the first sub pixel units 110 and applying second gray scale voltages to the second sub pixel units 120.
However, a layout of the first and second data lines 103, 105 is complicated because the first sub pixel unit 110 and the second sub pixel unit 120 are supplied with gray scale voltages from the first data line 103 and the second data lines 105, respectively. In addition, the LCD 100 needs more data driving chips, thereby driving the cost of the LCD 100.
What is needed, therefore, is an LCD that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.